Resident Evil:Minuet of Death
by Enrico Marini
Summary: on assignment in Italy, Leon is holed up with those of the past and those of the present,both will have to put aside differences to survive
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Minuet of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil or GMC

Chapter 1

Leon Kennedy stared out at the Italian countryside throught the rain streaked window of one of the 4 Gmc Yukons, He then picked up the folder that read classified and opened and scanned of the document.

_Classified Intelligence not to be viewed by anybody under level 4 security,_

_President,_Graham

_The country side in southern Italy has had some extremely strange activity going on, near the same activityas the Island of Los illumanidos and a small,isolated town known as Veragos has had no contact with the outside world and the situation has become critical. All military units sent in have not radioed back, in 24 hours jets will arrive to level the town, rescue all survivors. Chinook transport 'copters full of Italian Mps's have arrived, assist the soldiers in a successful operation,_

_Dispose document of by way of fire. good day and good luck brave agents of the U.S. governmment _

All Leon could do about the suspicion of plagas was pray that another epidemic started and Ada Wong wasn't some how behind this strange occurance and that maybe it was just some terrorist organization that had a wanna be preacher with a gun but,"God please no Plagas but as the vehicle stopped Leon's stomach felt the same as the morning of his rescue mission.

"Sir we're here," said one of the body guards as the 4-doors opened almost uniformly. 3 men and one woman emerged from the Yukon and almost immediatly headed to the trunk for the goods in the back, as the trunk opened up it revealed a large weapons cache Leon immediately pulled out a .357 magnum and 2 boxes of ammo and a speed loader he holstered the loaded pistol and stuck each box in one of the large pockets of his black cargos then he snatched up a rito gun and 2 clips and put them in his jacket pocket, "Let's get ready to roll" exclaimed captain Dumas as he cocked his semi-auto and headed up the road, 12 various mercenaries and agents followed the young captain straight village that sat 600 meters away.

"Hurry up Leon !" exclaimed Gared Smith as he cocked the pump action and started to walk up to the line of various kinds of various agents and mercs but before he could join them Leon blocked his way using his right arm.

"Something isn't right,no gun shots,no screams, not even the sounds of copters," Leon told the other 3 agents

"you're righ.." before Jenny could finish her response a huge explosion erupted and hell let loose men began to cry for their mothers as the sound of automatic weapons began sporadically firing and things were lighting up as if it were the 4th of July.

"What the fuck!" Ben Arnett screamed as he flipped the safety off on his mp-5 and began to run up to the scene.

"Ben,Jenny,Jared follow me," hollered Leon as he began to run to run behind the buildings of the main cobble stone street with the rest of the team in close pursuit as Leon Kicked open the door and raised his magnum, the center of his forehead was met with a beretta, but the center of his enemie's eyes was met with a magnum and the stood their eye to eye for ar least 30 seconds barrel-to -fore head. in a dead stand off


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N I now let's see who the mysterious gun man is, please r&r

"I'll blow your fucking head off!" Leon hollered as one of his old fires began to be flamed at the sight of Chris Redfield.

"What's going on," screamed Barry and Gared as they both raised their weapons in the door with weapons raised stood Jill,Barry,Billy Coen, and Chris Redfield, his sworn enemies had their weapons raised at the 4 U.S. agents.

"Hey Ben," said Leon calmly as he pulled back the hammer on the revolver.

"Yeah" responded Ben who never took his eyes or Mp-5 sight off of the truck for a man.

"Would you perhaps,I don't know help a convicted felon that later caused the death of a 19 year old girl," He said as the tension began to show in his now stressed face.

"Piece of shit," muttered Gared just as Billy leapt on top of him and began to clobber at the man's face as this happened, Leon found the chance to take his left hand and send a fist into the hand that was holding his head at gun-point, then immediately sent his other fist into the man's stomach which put Chris to his knees and gave Leon the chance to hold him at gun point while he was on his knees, and he seized the moment.

"You move Mr. Coen and I'll splatter his brains all over the ground," began Leon but before he could say anymore. Gared's shotgun went off making Leon holster his magnum and pull out his riot gun and turn the safety off in the direction Gared was firing and quickly he saw a horde of Garrados advancing on their position, Gared brought down one with human blood crusted over its mouth with a second shotgun blast. Leon squeezed 10 rounds out of the riot gun as he killed 1 and slowed down the 1st row of 4 or so.

"The head is the most effective spot hollered Barry as he came back out with a scoped rifle and began to behead the monstrous creatures one by one,Ben pumped 15 rounds of ammo into around 3 before they died. Gared approached the back of the line as he turned his shotgun upside down and fumbled around in his pocket and emerged with 4 shells, immediately he stuffed them into the shotgun and then pulled 3 more shells from his pocket and stuffed them in the shotgun, but it was unneccesary.

"More' Laffeu," screamed 1 of the 2 Italian soldiers who had MP painted onto his weather beaten helmet , they both darted down the same alleyway the Garrados went down in but Chris gave the order to stand down, as the Mp's reached their postion, 8 or so Garrados rounded into the alley.

"Greenad" shouted one of the Italians as he pulled the pin on a frag grenade but held the handle until everyone was secure in the house but he then waited for two seconds with out touching the handle before he threw it into the alley and the grenade blew up in mid-air.

"Well it looks like we're holed up for a while, Leon what should we do?"asked Jenny as she spread some ointment on one of the mens wound and then wrapped a field dressing across his chest. and wrapped the others head which had a gash through it.

"I say we advance under cover of night," answered Ben as he reached into his pocket and and found the pack of cigarettes he was looking for and began to suck on one Like it was oxygen.

"No good they can see in the dark and we have a risk of friendly fire from other holed up units, we should take four man shifts that change every 2 hours and in the morninglook for friendly units. We have until 9 o'clock tommorow night to do this then the choppers arrive and the jets head over here, tonight we'll let the Italiansrest up for tommorow," replied Leon as he called first watch with Barry, Jenny, and Billy. as everyone found their positions they didn't have much hope for getting out of the house.

a/n review it so I can edit any flaws and correct it to your flavor


	3. Chapter 3: Jenny's missing

Chaper 3

Thank you for your generous reviews readers

Jenny, sat wide awake through her shift as she scanned through the sight of her Mp-5. The L.E.D flash light cut through the silent night like it was a hot knife through butter, as she scanned the night a figure appeared and disapered

as sweat began to run down Jenny's forehead she quickly doubled the flashlight back to its original spot but it was gone,

a second later, the pale arm reached through the window and grabbed Jenny by the throat before she could scream or get a shot off. "Listen up girl and maybe I'll keep you alive," said the smug man who she could see now had a fetish with hair gel, and shades. "Chris Redfield,Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, you know there location," whispered Wesker in his usual low and fast voice.

"Sc-c-rew... you," struggled Jenny as she gasped for the few bits of oxygen that was able to slip through Wesker's tightening grip and spat in Weskers face and kicked him in the groin with one of her flailing feet.

Wesker's knees buckled and his grip on the 23 year old woman's throat tightened as his face became a grimace and he began to speak in a low and angry voice, "I was thinking about just slitting your throat but now that really pissed..,"

before the former S.T.A.R.S captain finished he shoved a combat knife through the womans kevlar and into her belly button. Wesker dropped her, but before she could crawl off he grabbed her by the pony tail and began to drag her down the the steps of the traditional country side house, and into the main street where he continued to drag her into the darkness.

"Jen!" screamed Gared. Who now had a green head band on and was now searching the house like a madman, even though he saw the puddle of blood on the patio and her weapon on the ground,

"What are you talking about," said Chris in a halfway sleep voice.

"One of our commandos moron," Leon replied in a irritated voice and now had his pistol holstered and his riot gun out and strapped over his shoulder. "Get up," screamed Leon as he sent a swift kick into Ben's lower back. who was now wide awake and cursing up a storm. Chris did the same to his members but without the kicking due to the rest of the men being able to kick his behind.

"What," mutterd a sleepy Barry as he did is automatic reaction,which is to point his magnum at whatever wakes him,

"Jenny's gone," answered Jill as she holstered her pistol and slipped on her tried and true S.T.A.R.S beret,

as the sun began to rise a Italian M.P. awoke andlipped a square cap on the top of his short brunett hair and reloaded his small Uzi. Theother Soldier awoke from the deep sleep that many people who have suffered a crisis fall into. the other one awoke also and put his battered helamet on and began to stretch and look for his beretta automatic rifle, as he figured out he could not find it he shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his automatic pistol. as he saw Jill he began to speak English in a heavy Italian accent.

" ey what am I duing ere," he asked,his confused expression still laden on his face.

"You were sent on a rescue mission and I think you passed out due to the stresful situation," answered Gared,who was working on his degree in psychology at Notre Dame.

"Why es' everyone in a panic," asked the other M.P. who was now also confused.

Gared stuttered as he began to reply, "one of our team members went missing," and then turned away as his mind tried not to process what was happening to his chilhood friend who had known since he was 6.

"We weell surch wit you," answered the eager Italian as his compatriot got up and looking equally as trigger happy.

"I am Sgt. Franz and thees iz Pvt. Larengardo," he said again as he stepped out side.then picked Jen's Mp-5upandchecked the full clip then slug it over the battered Camo shirt that covered his rather muscular chest.

"Ok I say that we split into teams of 4 and one of 5,"

"No, we need to stay together," immediatly challenged Leon as they sat in what appeared to be the dining room and began to eat a brief breakfast. his eyes quickly challenging those of Chris until Chris finally blinked, signalling his recogntion of how the situation was gong to be handled, Ben then came into the room with the Italians,both of the soldiers looked extremely wide eyed and eager to become apart of the team.

"This is Pvt.Larengardo, and Sgt.Franz they will be joining us in the search," said Gared as he sat at the large and extremely ornate table.

"ok then I guess we can start our search for Jenny and survivors from the squad sent in," said Barry in a question like voice and he then got up and went to another room and emerged with 2 giant green boxes and as he opened them up a smile emerged on his face as pulled out an Ak-47.

"Time to kick ass and take some names," whooped Barry as he tossed an Ak-47 to the 8 other people in the room.

Barry then kicked open the door to the house and came outside, his now shaggy hair falling into his eyes as scanned the desolate street.


	4. into the mine

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I donot own Re

a/n: pleaeesse R&R NEGATIVE ONES warmly welcome, Robin Hicks for sticking through my story

Jen quickly woke up and squeezed her now rapidly bleeding stomach, she looked up but a bright light burned her corneas every time she tried to see past the light, but she could see the silhouette's of five figures, all were talking.

"Captain Wesker I think we should take over the world and hold it hostage," said a man who's silhouette was twirling a knife and wearing a beret.

" What in the hell, Krauser I know that you haven't been around for a couple of years but that sounds like the plot from _Under Siege tm,_" replied what appeared to be the only woman in the room.

"Shut up, may be _Under Siege _is a good movie," replied the man she had now known as Krauser.

"Is not,"

"Is too,"

"You two stop it!" screamed the man who had grabbed her earlier, Hunk go check on our agent I think she maybe coming around," interjects the man who she could see as the apparent leader. The massive lumbering figure of the group walked to her and his quite plain face made contact with hers and he gave a nod, the greasy haired man turned the light off and looked at her.

"Doctor, doctor we have got a patient that wants the Los Plagas V-3," sarcastically spoke the giant and then waited for a laugh that he wasn't going to get.Krauser holstered his knife and pulled out a what appeared to be a needle and jabbed it into her neck and drained the contents into her blood stream.

Barry kicked open the door to the old country side house and pumped 6 rounds out of his AK-47, he then turned his head and began to speak."Dammit this is a waste of time Chris, I say we ditch this hell hole and let those jets burn this place."Just then a black man limped in, his TMP sill locked on the door, his arms were covered in cuts, the upper right hand shoulder of his useless vest had a U.S flag on it.

"Is he ok?" Asked Gerald who emerged from the and is now escorting the man to a seat. "Leon come down here!"

Screamed Gerald who was now cleaning the wounds of Captain Crueger.

"What?" Answered an annoyed Leon who ran down the stair way, his Punisher trained on the open door. he then quit speaking and rushed to the greying black man who trained him and mentored him on everything he knows. "Captain you are... alive."

"They killed them every damn one of them, got 'em with trip wire and there was three of us, Skillner,Lee, and Riggs all dead we found a mine.. but Krauser.. that measly coward, he left me alive to much of a to kill me,"

"Billy, watch Crueger." Chris said to Billy who was standing on the patio with a pair of Binoculars watching the Ganados do their daily jobs while the heads of various agents were scewered on metal fence posts. he then turned past the barrier and stumbled back at the sight of 3 lumbering giants with 2 men locked in the wooden barriers with them, one of the agents fired 4 shots from his shotgun into it's face and then climbed on its back and cut the swarthing thing that was now currently hanging out of its back, the massive creature then fell as the other agent made short work of the other,

he then lowered the binoculars from his bearded face and began to speak in a cool voice that reminded everyone of Albert Wesker and it sent the same chill down everyone's spine.

"Leon there are a couple of agents down there perhaps friends of yours," said Billy.He then tossed the binoculars to Leon who was now right beside of Billy, as Leon moved his bangs back to see through the binoculars, Chris hollered,

"Let's go it's ten o' clock we gotta get this show on the road." Leon tossed the binoculars back to the man who he could see now was not truly a criminal.

"Ben stay with Crueger," ordered Leon who now had his pistol out and had his AK-47 strapped over his shoulder, the small strap pushed into his black under armor, he had given his riot gun up to Crueger who was currently smoking a cigarette given to him by Ben.

"aye I saw a mine pre'y close too 'ere," said Private Larengardo to the joint team who was now walking up the alley way in a goose formation.

"Hey Chris did you here that, I think we should head toward the mine and see what is going on," repeated Jill as she fired three shots into a ganado who had burst out of the one of the houses with a pitchfork,it fell down but did not get back up.

"Where is it?" asked Barry from the back left.

"Jus' to de nort'" answered Larengardo.

"Well then let's move out," interjected Leon as the whole group began to move north.


	5. Lost and found

Chapter 5

A/n please read and review

Jenny's steel grey eyes fluttered open and she awoke,she then quickly grabbed at her aching stomach, their was a hole through her kevlar and her black tee-shirt but her stomach was perfectly fine,._ What the hell is going on,_ thought Jenny as she lay propped up against a cold wall which appeared to made up of rock. _Wesker probablly took my gun._ She thought again as she reached for her holster, suprisingly the Punisher sat in place, Jenny then un holstered the pistol and fumbled around for a button, as soon as she touched it the pitch black was cut through like a hot knife through butter._Appears to be an abandoned mine. _Jenny noted to herself at the sight of pick axes and hard hats. a pick axe from nowhere then flew by her head grazing her slightly tanned face and cutting the left shoulder of her kevlar. She quickly turned the pistol thirty degrees left. "Hold it asshole!" she screamed at the non compliant man who was now walking towards he casually.

"Arero," he screamed as two other deathly pale men appeared out of the shadows, she put all three of them down in a matter of 6 shots. she then

stepped into what appeared to be the head miner's office. She opened the cabinet and a sawed off pump-12-guage sat on its butt with 3 boxes beside it.

"Looks like I'm in luck,"she thought aloud to herself as she threw the Mp-5 clips out of her pockets and put the shotgun shells in. she rummaged the rest of the room, and came out with two incen grenades and three clips of punisher ammunition. Jenny then began to walk in a steep upwards movement. 3 ganados and 2 zombies later Jenny came across a forked path and after an official and quick game of 'ine-meenie-mite-moe' she chose the left path.

-

"HunK I have on question for you, why did you give anything the T-virus," asked Wesker as he looked at the giant of a man.

"I..I..I" Stuttered Hunk, then a pistol butt crashed down on the top of his head sending the man crashing down into the floor.

"Thanks, Luis," said Krauser as he watched the woman on-screen make her way up the left path then they watched eight people come across the two paths as they began to decide, Ada pushed a button that sent a steel wall crashing down between the two parties and began to speak.

"Our two pawns are working quite nicely," she smirked. then one of the MPs looked at the camera and smirked.

" You're behind this," screamed Barry as he threw the Sgt Franz against the wall and held him up by his thin neck.

"What zatt is errationall !" screamed Sgt Franz as he began to claw at Barry's scar covered arm.

"Stop it!" screamed Gared as he stopped to listen to the sound of a familar voice.

"Hello,hello?" echoed the voice through the mine.

"Jennifer?" asked Gared

"Gared?"asked the voice. a L.E.D light attatched to a pistol then shined into Jill's eyes causing her to cover her eyes with her hand.

"Jen! I thought you were dead, I..I saw the blood," said Gared as he then hugged her again.

"I did too, but that bastard Wesker, he did something to me," Jen replied her face turning grim.

At that line Jill and Barry's faces both turned deathly pale in the darkness and forgot what they were doing.

"Did you just say Wesker?" asked Jill

"Yeah why?" replied Jenny

"Albert Wesker...that fucker caused the death of all but one bravo team member, and one alpha team member." said Barry as he looked at Jenny.


End file.
